Abigail's deal
by JekyllHyde1
Summary: Jake had no idea what would happen when he wento to see Abigail
**Jakes Surprise**

Abigail stretched her arms into the air with her robe open and swaying as she moved her arms up and down

"God that shower was good"

She walked down the hall of the mansion heading towards her room when she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye when suddenly a man walked out from the corner and just stood there standing there.

God she looks amazing Jake thought to himself when he suddenly his eyes started scanning when he realized something... Her robes were open and he could see everything, her nipples were pink and hard, her breasts were petite and curvy and perfect, he could feel his erection growing and his eyes lowered and he saw her pussy which looked so yummy.

Abigail realised her robe was open but she didn't care as she liked the lustful look in Jakes eyes

"Can I help you?"

But Jake was preoccupied thinking about fucking her to notice her talking to him but he certainly noticed when she walked towards him, God her body is making me so hard he thought.

Abigail walked right up to the guy staring at her naked body which she had to admit was turning her on, she poked his forehead and he finally looked up at her

"why did you poke me?"

"You were staring at my naked body. can I help you with anything?"

"I'm Jake and I need your help with finding the Sibylline books"

"Follow me"

The look in her eyes made me horny as hell so I followed her into the bedroom nearby.

Abigail sat down on the bed and beckoned Jake towards her

"If you want my help then I need your help"

"Help with what?"

She opened her robe up

"Satisfy me and I will help"

Jake decided he was going to give her a night to remember. He went over to the bed and sat next to her and put his hand behind her neck and pulled her in and kissed her, they kissed for what seemed like forever until he finally pulled away and kissed her neck and made his way to her nipple and slipped her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it gently while cupping her other boob and squeezed it while sucking up her nipple harder making her squeal a little and moan in pleasure.

Jake laid down on the bed and moved her to sit on his face and he slid his tongue inside her and swirled it around and licked every inch of her

"Oh god, Oh god. Deeper in me"

She started grinding on his face while his tongue licked everything and he slid her clit in his mouth and sucked on it which drover her crazy, she bent over and undid his pants and slipped his cock out

"Oh my"

She said squealing in excitement at the size of it. She slid his cock in her mouth which made Jake go crazy with his tongue inside her pussy, Abigail bobbed her head up and down on his cock sliding her tongue from tip to balls and gagging when it went down her throat, she started to twist her head as she bobbed which felt so amazing and her tongue was warm. Jake knew that he was going to cum soon if she kept at it so he licked harder and deeper so she would suck faster, she did and my god it made Jake feel so good that he shot cum all over her mouth. It slid out her mouth as she licked up all the cum and swallowed his load before hopping off his face. She laid down and spread her legs begging for him to fuck her tight pussy, Jake took the rest of his clothes off and kneeled close to her pussy and she wrapped her legs around him and he slid his cock into her and started pounding her harder and harder

"Fuck me Jake!"

He shoved it in her as deep as he could making her scream out in pleasure while pulling him in with her legs, he grabbed her arms and picked her up so she was holding onto him hugging and bouncing. He stood up and took her over to the wall and pushed her against it and fucked harder and harder so she was banging against the wall. He let her go and pushed her down and slid his cock in her mouth and started fucking her face which made his cock feel so good, once he was satisfied with her mouth he bent her over and slid it into her pussy again and grabbed her hips and started thrusting his cock into her with speed and force

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK ME LIKE A SLUT YOU FUCKING BAD BOY"

He was going crazy and knew he was going to blow his load in her

"I, I, I'm going to cum"

"CUM IN ME, MAKE ME YOUR SLUT"

As she said that it made him go crazy pounding her hard and he did one final thrust and shot his load deep into her and then collapsed next to her.

"That was amazing Jake"

She looked next to her and Jake was asleep already, she chuckled. Must have worn him out she thought to herself as she got up and walked over to the cupboard.

Jake woke up hours later and looked around, Abigail was nowhere to be found. He found a note on the pillow next to him

Thanks for the amazing sex Jake, I will meet you in Rome and we will look together.


End file.
